


The Undefinable Space of Time

by just_an0ther_daydreamer



Series: Paul and Terese: Moments [1]
Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Love, Soulmates, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an0ther_daydreamer/pseuds/just_an0ther_daydreamer
Summary: Fall asleep on my shoulderI’ll hold you for a little bit of time- Meadowlark, “That’s Life”This fic is the first instalment of my ‘Paul and Terese: Moments’ Series, which will comprise one-chapter fics about the Little Moments in their marriage. The highs, the lows, the mundane, the tender, the romantic, the misunderstood and the unexpected …
Relationships: Paul Robinson/Terese Willis
Series: Paul and Terese: Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792714
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	The Undefinable Space of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set somewhere between the 2019 episodes 8233 & 8238, in the aftermath of the Lassiters hidden camera scandal and Terese’s charges for covering it up. 
> 
> Terese’s POV.

Terese lay awake in the dark room, lit only by the glow of street lights seeping through the curtains. It was probably past three, or maybe even four, in the morning, yet she still hadn’t managed to sleep a wink. Her mind kept returning to the same terrifying thought, over and over and over again … _what if I go to prison?_

As unpleasant prospects relentlessly swirled around her mind, Terese didn’t cease to massage her thumb over her husband’s hand as he held her snugly from behind. It was an action that came so instinctively to her. Occasionally, the coldness of his wedding band fleetingly jolted her back to the present … fleetingly.

As her thoughts continuously failed to keep at bay, they also began to spiral until they landed on a day she would have preferred to keep out of her mind. A specific day over three years ago … the day she had visited Paul Robinson in hospital … the day he had almost died in prison … a prison she had undoubtedly played a pivotal role in placing him in.

She quickly turned to face her husband, surprised at how quickly his eyes flashed open.

“Hey … did I wake you?”, she asked softly, unsuccessfully hiding the tremble in her voice.

“No it’s okay, I was awake the whole time … I was just trying to stay still so you could get some sleep before the morning”, he replied, caressing her cheek with his hand, as she did the same to his.

That wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this. It was this consideration and integrity _,_ that many thought he didn’t possess, which made Terese fall in love with Paul Robinson all over again, _every time_.

Usually, that would have brought a smile to her face, but tonight … today … _or whatever that undefinable space of time in-between_ _was_ … she was completely overtaken with worry, fear and most of all, guilt.

“You’re crying”, Paul said with concern, as teardrops fell upon his hand.

In situations like this, most people would’ve asked, “why are you crying”, but no, Paul just _stated_ the obvious, as he always seemed to do. Terese used to think it was because he didn’t know what to say, but she eventually came to think it was very much deliberate. It was his way of asking, _“what can I do to help?”_ , because he was fully prepared to listen, that he didn’t need to ask _“why”_. _It was_ _endearing._

“I’m sorry … I’m so sorry” she said, letting the tears and quiver in her voice flow freely this time.

“Hey … what are you sorry about?”, Paul asked gently.

“I’m sorry … for …”

_She couldn’t even bring herself to say it._

“… For what I did to you all those years ago. You- you went through hell. You almost died!”, she burst out.

“Hey”, Paul said softly, trying to calm her to no avail.

Terese’s emotions continued to intensify, “I could have lost you and- and it was all _my_ fault. _I_ put you through hell. _I_ did that to you. And I need to tell you I’m sorry … I am, I really-”

Terese had known her actions were wrong, but only now did she fully realise the gravitas of what she had done to him, as the terrifying possibility faced her. _But unlike Paul, I’m actually guilty_. _I belong in prison._

“-Hey, hey ... listen to me”, Paul said gently, intercepting her distress and moving closer, so close that their noses brushed against each other’s. “You already apologised for this, darling. We moved past this a long time ago, hey. Everything- everything we went through … it brought us to where we are now”, he reassured earnestly.

Terese wasn’t certain if he knew exactly what incident she was talking about - she had caused her fair share of pain - but something told her that he did. _He always knows how to read me_. 

Paul paused for a few seconds. “Remember … do you remember, you once said that we’re proof that love can prevail?”

Terese nodded lightly and a smile began to form across her face, as she thought back to that time they recited impromptu fake wedding vows … as part of a business pitch, of course. So much had changed since then, some good changes, some bad. Choosing to follow her heart had definitely been one of the good ones.

“You were right then and you still are. Our love is stronger … stronger than all of the bad decisions and mistakes we’ve _both_ made”, Paul continued as he wiped away her tears.

At the sincerity in his voice, the love in his eyes and the warmth of his touch, Terese’s heartbeat started to calm and she felt the tension in her body begin to fade.

“I’m so glad we finally made it”, she said almost whisper-like, after a silent moment. Those words weren’t just any words, they were from her wedding vows, _her real ones, this time_ ; the glint in Paul’s eyes let her know he registered it too. It was the same sparkle he had when they were holding hands in front of ‘Elvis’ and the way he was looking at her now gave her the same feeling as it did that day and always.  
  
“I love you”, Terese said, as her voice cracked and tears began flowing again. But this time, they were contented tears of love.

“I love you too”, Paul replied with a soft smile before pulling her into a warm hug. It was one of those hugs that made everything feel better … even if it was just for a moment. Thankfully, it was a long moment.

“What’s got you thinking about all of this?” he asked sometime later. 

“What if what happened to you … happens to me … what if … what if I go to jail” she said in a worried tone. “I’m terrified”.

There was silence for a moment and Terese wondered what was going through Paul’s mind. It was unlike Paul to not know what to say. _Maybe this is too much for him._

“… Then I’d bribe whoever I needed to and break you out of there in the first day”, Paul said, interrupting her thoughts.

Terese lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze, raising her eyebrows in amusement. He raised his back, competitively.

“I’m serious Paul-”  
  
“I’m serious too”, he said, countering her rebuff determinedly.  
  
“Well, that’s illegal _and_ wrong”

“I don’t care. I won’t let that happen to you. I’d do _anything_ for you”, he continued, matter-of-factly.

Terese knew he was truly serious about that and her heart warmed at his words.  
  
“Please … promise me you won’t go bribing anyone though”.

“See”.  
  
“See what?”

“You are a law-abiding, ethical and moral person, even when no one else is around. This- this was an error of judgement and everyone in that court room will see that”, Paul said.

“Without a doubt”, he continued after a pause, as if correctly predicting her next thought.

Honestly, Terese often wondered if he could read her mind. She’d never shared such a strong connection with anyone else. Ever. Paul made her believe in soulmates.

Terese smiled contently at the thought, as she felt a kiss upon her forehead.

This wasn’t the first time she’d woken Paul up in that space of time between day and night, yet every time she was consumed with emotion … confronted by a nightmare … or swamped with thoughts that kept her awake … _every time_ , Paul was ready to listen and comfort her, no matter how tired he was. She knew she would do the same for him _._

This time was no exception. It was definitely hard for all her apprehension to just evaporate, but _right here_ in Paul’s arms and _right now_ , it did.

As Terese drifted to sleep, she finally realised what that space of time was called … _my_ _favourite_ _time_.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I'm not sure if this is my best work ... but I hope you enjoyed something about it. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like to read this from Paul's point-of-view too :)
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
